


Unlikely Companions

by MeddiEvil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Legolas Greenleaf, Gen, Thranduils Dungeons, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddiEvil/pseuds/MeddiEvil
Summary: A young Legolas stumbles across Gloín whilst he is incarcerated in Thranduils dungeon and befriends the Dwarve.





	1. Part 1 - The First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is longer than I was expecting - it was only meant to be a drabble between 100 to 1,000 words. I hope it's not boring and that you enjoy it. I started this during the Psychology when I finished with lots of time to spare. This has been sat in my drive since last year and I have finally just gotten round to editing this.

Gloin was roused from his slumber by shouts of “Las cóon… Where are you.” followed by a pause and then a heavy sigh. “I promise it’s just me, I’m alone. The twins aren’t with me I promise.” the shouts carried down the corridor with an additional mumble of “But they’ll find me soon with all this shouting.”

He was currently confined to one of the cells in the Elven King of Mirkwood's dungeons. Although the circumstances were not ideal it was not entirely bad. The cells themselves were rather comfortable with a bed of gnarled roots and branches jutting out from the wall that was topped with a soft quilted topper. His stomach that had been empty for days had mercifully been filled with warm porridge that had berries to add a burst of flavour.

Pulling a blanket tighter around his shoulders to stave off the slight chill he sat up to provide a better view of the corridor outside his cell. A young human boy appeared in his field of vision. The boy had a frown securely attached to his face as he surveyed the area around him. He appeared to be young - just below ten Gloin guessed with his dark hair that hung down to his shoulders in an unruly mess. “This isn’t funny anymore.” called the boy resuming his shouting for earlier. “Las! You need to stop hiding, I promise that I’m alone, the twins are still upstairs.” still not receiving a response the child harrumphed crossing his arms over his chest. “If you don’t come out we will get in trouble with Elrond and your Ada. And your Ada scares me” he mumbled the so quietly that Gloin almost missed it.

Gloins ears pricked at the mention of the familiar Elf who had aided Thorin and Company all the way back in Rivendell. Did that mean that Elrond was heard in Mirkwood? And if he was could he help them in regards to their Thranduil problem?

He was broken out of his reverie by the boy stomping his foot “For the love of Valor! This isn’t funny. The twins are still upstairs with Elrond.”

“Gah!” exclaimed Gloin as a small blond head popped out from under the bed. The pale hair was a stark contrast to the darkness making it appear as if it was glowing. The head popped back under the bed as quickly as it had appeared. The boy outside approached the cell door as Gloin's surprised exclamation had caught his attention.

Peering inside he noticed Gloin and sent the dwarve a tentative smile, “Hello Master Dwarve, I don’t suppose you have seen a small elfling, about this tall,” he used his hand to indicate just below his shoulder “he has blond hair. I seem to have misplaced him”

There was a small squeak from under the bed followed by a whisper “Please do not tell.” it was so faint that Gloin wasn’t certain that he had actually heard it. He found himself answering in the negative before he could even process what had happened.

The boy smiled and sighed “Sorry to have troubled you master Dwarve.”

“Thank you.” was whispered from under the bed causing Gloin’s lips to quirk up at the ends involuntarily.

Gloin continued to observe the young human who had begun pacing up and down the corridor and muttering under his breath too quiet for Gloin to hear.

This time Gloin was able to contain his shock when the blond head - that he had almost convinced himself that he had imagined - popped out from under the bed again. The head was followed by an equally small body giving him the first good look at the small person. Getting a look at the side of his head the pointed ears - that clearly marked the child as an elf - confirmed Gloin's suspicions that this was the elfling in question. Whilst the child's gaze was firmly fixed on watching the human child Gloin took the opportunity to observe him. The pale hair was a white blond, similar in colour to the Kings with big blue eyes. The child was small, very small about the size of a 4-year-old human child.

After several long drawn out minutes, new voices started to drift down the corridor causing the the human boy to jerk his head and look around himself, his eyes wide with Panic. “Las Cóon, this is your last chance, the twins are coming. I know your down here somewhere.”

The tiny elfling - that Gloin could only assume was the Las Cóon that the human boy was looking for - practically dove back to his hiding space under the bed. 

Two adult elves - who were literal carbon copies of each other - joined the human boy. One of the two elves wrapped his arm around the human boy's neck holding him in a headlock and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Fancy seeing you down here, Estel.”

Estel squirmed in the Elfs Grip “Elladan,” he squealed “le’ go of me.”

Elladan chuckled, turning his attention to his companion, “What do you think Elrohir? Should I let him go?”

Elrohir, however, seemed to be preoccupied looking around the area with a small frown creasing between his eyebrows. “Huh, oh let him go.” he said shooting his brother a disapproving glare “Where’s Las?” he questioned turning his attention to Estel.

Estel fixed his gaze on the floor and began to shift his weight from foot to foot. “Well, I uh I kind of lost him.” he flicked his gaze up to the two elves. In response to the disapproving look, the twins were giving he puffed his chest out indignantly before continuing, “Well he does know the palace better than I do, I can barely find my way, it’s like a maze.”

“Well he couldn’t have just disappeared thin air, where did you last see him.” Elladan's voice sounded strained and both the twins faces where creased with worry.

“He was running ahead - he’s fast considering how short his legs are - and by the time I rounded the corner he had disappeared.”

Elladan dramatically face palmed whilst Elrohir sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “And that, dear brother is why we do not let Las get ahead of us.”

“Well have you tried looking for him?” Elladan pipped in.

Rolling his eyes Estel shot him a look that clearly questioned the elf's sanity “Off course I’ve looked for him. He’s not here, there is nowhere for him to hide, all the cells are occupied with Dwarves and he’s not that stupid,” it took all of Gloin's willpower not to snort derisively at the comment “I spoke to one of the dwarves and he hasn’t seen Las.”

Elrohir made choking noises before reaching out to grab Estel by the arm “Come on then. You get to explain how you lost Las to Ada and King Thranduil.”

The small party turned and left the way that they had come with both twins dragging the young human boy who seemed to be trying to dig his heels in the ground. “Do I have to. King Thranduil, he scares me.”

“You're the one who lost Las, so you get to tell the King.” said one of the twins as their voices got fainter as they carried on down the hall.

Just before they were out of earshot the other twin added: “King Thranduil scares everyone.”

After a few seconds to ensure that the other elves and the human boy had really gone the elfling crawled out from his hiding place. Once at the centre of the cell the elfling got to his feet and brushed the dust and cobwebs of off his clothing. Gloin was shocked, he knew the elfling was small, he just hadn’t realised how small until he got to his feet. The child would barely come past his hip - and that was saying something as dwarves were not exactly known for their height. Once the elfling had deemed he had done a good enough job at cleaning himself off - he still had a fair amount of dust and cobwebs clinging to his tunic and leggings - the elfling turned his attention to Gloin.

The Elfling gave Gloin a tentative smile “Thank you Master Dwarve, for not giving me away.”

Gloin didn’t know why this elfling was affecting him in this way but try as he might he could not stop the smile from creeping up into his face. “No problem Laddy.” The elfling smiled brightly at him. However, that could not stop concern from settling in the pit of his stomach for the small child - even if the child was an elf. Somewhere there were worried parents who were looking for their child, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Gimli like that. “So who might ya be laddy?”

The elfling came towards Gloin and sat down crossed legged in front of the bed. “Everyone calls me Las Coón but I don’t like that.” He said with wide eyes shaking his head emphatically. “My name is really Legolas, so just call me that or Las, I guess Las is ok too.” He paused fiddling with the hem “who are you?” He asked raising, eyes to meet Gloins. “What is your name master Dwarve?”

The pure innocence in Legolas’ eyes, without a trace of the typical animosity present between the dwarves and elves, elicited a deep throaty chuckle from the adult dwarve. “Well youngun, I am Gloin son of Groín of the Durin folk, but Gloin is fine.” Now that seemed to have gained Legolas’ trust somewhat he decided to change tac. “So what brings ya t’ this neck the woods?”

“I’m hiding from the twins and Estel.” declared Legolas somewhat proudly. A smile started to tug at the corners of Gloins lips.

“Oh?” he declared in an overly dramatic voice “Why would ya be doing that?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“Really?” Gloin questioned gently. “T’ me it didn't look like the twins and Estel were having fun, they looked worried about ya.” he paused for breath, taking a moment to gauge Legolas’ reaction. “And it don’t look like your having to much fun either.”

Legolas shifted on the floor under Gloins gaze with his eye’s starting to become glassy brimming with tears that threatened to fall. He shook his head feebly. “I like it when the twins and Estel come because it gives me someone to play with, but they baby me and treat me like an infant. I’m not a little kid, I’m older than Estel.” He sighed crossing his arms over his chest and pouting “I’m 12 and he’s 8” seeing the look of disbelief on Gloins face Legolas nodded “It’s true. Elves grow slower than men, but we develop and mature faster. Just because he’s bigger than me Estel thinks he can treat me like an infant.”

“I’m sure Estel don’t mean anythin’ by it. He probably just worries about ya.” Legolas shrugged non-committedly “What ‘bout ya parents. I’m sure ya mother and father are worried an’ wondering where ya are”

Again Legolas only shrugged. “I don’t have a Nanneth, she faded when I was very young. Ada probably doesn’t know I’m missing yet, he’s working, he’s always working. Or maybe Estel and the twins have already told him - so maybe he knows.” Gloin felt his heart painfully clench for the small elfling.

“Wha’ about siblings? Can’t ya play with them?”

“What are sib’ings?” asked Legolas, his brow furrowing with confusion.

“Ya know, brothers? Sisters?” Legolas's eyes light up with recognition.

“I don’t have any. My brothers were killed in the battle of the last alliance. It’s just me and Ada.” If his heart hadn’t hurt for Legolas before now it was shattered. Legolas fixed his wide blue eyes on Gloin. “What about you? Do you have sib’ings?”

The earnest look that Legolas was giving him elicited a hearty chuckle from Gloin. “Aye laddy that I do. Ma brother Oin is in one a these cells.”

“How come you're locked in the cells?”

“Well, that’s a good question. Ya see we got lost in the woods an’ then some spiders came for us. We ‘ad t’be rescued by Elves who brought us to the King. Now he weren’t t' happy with us for trespassing through the woods an’ then our leader wen’ an’ got into an argument with the King.” Gloin explained to Legolas, smiling as he watched Legolas's face come alive with excitement and interest.

“Why were you going through the woods? Not many people come through the woods anymore?”

“We were cuttin’ through so we can ge’ t’ Erebor.”

“Erebor,” echoed Legolas “As in Erebor with the Dragon?”

“Yes, Laddy, the very same. Ya see before the Dragon came along we used t’ live in Erebor an’ we are on our way to reclaim the mountain an’ get rid a the dragon.”

Legolas started to vibrate where he was sat “Cool. My Ada has fought Dragons before but he doesn’t like to talk about it.” Gloin felt his heart lighten at Legolas’ childish enthusiasm and excitement. In many ways, he remained Gloin of his son Gimli. Legolas’ attention seemed to be drawn to something under the bed that he reached out for. “What’s this?” he asked holding up a silver picture frame.

Smiling Gloin took the picture frame from Legolas’ small hand “This ‘ere is a picture frame an’ inside I keep a drawing of ma wee lad Gimli an’ one a ma wife. Ya wanna see?” Legolas nodded eagerly and Gloin patted the mattress beside him for Legolas to come and join him. Opening the frame he showed it to Legolas “That,” he said pointing to the picture on the drawing on the right “is ma lad Gimli. He’s ‘bout the same age as ya.”

“How old is he?” asked Legolas peering over at the drawing.

“Well, he jus’ ‘ad his 13th name day a few days before we left. An’ this,” he said pointing to the other drawing on the left “is ma wife.”

“But if that’s your wife, why does she have a beard?” Gloin felt anger beginning to bubble inside him, what a fool he was, this although young this was an elf he was talking to. No matter how small he was an elf is an elf. However, when he looked down at Legolas the anger immediately dissipated. The elf radiated pure innocence his small brow furrowed in confusion with a pout on his lips.

“Well, female dwarves have beards as well. Makes it hard to tell the difference between men and women. To the extent that some believe that there are no women dwarves.”

Legolas looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by a by a loud tolling bell that seemed to shake the foundations of the palace. His eyes went wide with shock and his mouth opened in an ‘O’ “Dinner.” he gasped. “I’m going to be late. Ada is going to be so mad.” He jumped off the bed running to the cell door before dropping to the floor and wriggling through the gap between the floor and the bottom of the of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

I’m not Dead! I am really sorry for just disappearing for nearly 5 months. I would like to thank everyone that has continued to read, review and offer encouragement in my absence. Yes, I also appreciate how frustrated some of you must be feeling as well as I have been in the same position as I have put you in and again for that I am sorry.

Excuses… Life. That is the short answer, life got in the way. The longer answer is that initially school work and UCAS applications got in the way as my workload increased, then it was the run-up and preparation for A-Level mocks in the new year. Now currently it is the run-up and preparation for the actual exams, in essence, I was naive going into this year thinking that I would have downtime to write fanfic's on the side, but boy was I wrong. Not to mention everyone running around and panicking like headless chickens because all the exams have been moved forward without warning the teachers beforehand. There has also been a relapse in my mental health that just led to a general lack of motivation and sense of fatalism on my part. Then when I thought I was getting my life on track my 1L water bottle leaked in my bag drowning my laptop which I have since had to replace which set my back for nearly a month after getting the insurance sorted.

Updates for the Individual Fics:

 **From Afar** : I came across a snag when writing. I have most of the chapters vaguely planned and had the next three planned in detail, however, when I was doing the actual writing it did not flow the way I wanted or thought it would. So, I decided to change the order which got me into a bit of a muddle that I am still trying to work out to make sure information is in the correct order. The next three chapters are almost completed it is just a case of going through and making sure that nothing has been missed and everything is in the correct order, this will likely be my first priority when I get back to writing after exams.

 **You Broke Me Down** : I already have the second part written but it needs some serious editing as at present I do not like to flow as it seems forced an unnatural.

 **Unlikely Companions:** The second chapter is nearly complete just a case of finishing and editing before posting before cracking on with the final chapter.

In addition from now on, I aim to have more interaction with my readers in the aim to hold myself accountable and to try and keep up with a posting schedule. So keep the comments coming, praise and constructive criticism both welcome or if you want to just say hi and have a chat that is also welcome.


End file.
